Fire and Emerald: A Love Story
by Q11
Summary: AU, H/G! After Sirius' death in the DoM, Harry is depressed. A letter from Ginny uplifts him and changes his life forever.
1. A Midnight Kiss

Fire and Emerald: A Love Story by Q11

I really hope you like this story, it's my first one, and I really hope I did a good job!

Harry sat in his room, looking at the picture album Hagrid had given him. His Godfather had just died, and he had just stood there, while Sirius fell through the veil. He would never forget the look of surprise on his almost-father's face as he realized that he had lost his life due to his cousin. It was enough to make a bloke want to cry. But Harry couldn't, it seemed like he was dead to the world. He couldn't _feel_ anything. Not anger, not sadness, only...numbness.

The Boy-Who-Lived looked up and stared at his desk. He sat there, staring at nothing until his eyes suddenly focused on an unopened stack of letters from his friends. He picked one up at random, and saw that it was from Ginny. _Strange, I've never gotten a letter from Ginny before._

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I don't write to you often, but I feel like I should tell you the truth about what I said about Dean. I'm not really going out with him; I just said that because my thick-headed brother was acting smug about me breaking up with Michael. I can't believe Ron believed me anyways, I have never even spoken to Dean! So I'm perfectly single right now_

_And you better start answering your bloody letters, Harry! Ron's been complaining incessantly about that, and it really is very rude! I know it's tough to lose your godfather, I completely understand. But please, don't shove away your friends. Stop beating yourself up about the Department of Ministries fiasco, it wasn't your fault that all of us got hurt!_

_Love always,_

_Ginny Weasley_

Harry sat there and gaped for a second at the letter. He felt like Ginny had slapped him again, just like last time at Grimmuald Place. _Ginny is right! She does understand me! Wow, I never knew how smart and caring she is!_

He grinned, the one true smile he had on his face since Sirius fell through the veil. He finally had someone to talk to that understood his pain and misery. He took out a quill and some parchment from his trunk and started to write his letter to the one girl that knew his suffering.

Harry glared at his uncle as Vernon threw his trunk out of the trunk, smiling in delight as the trunk tipped over on its side.

"Well, see you in a year, boy! That is, if you don't die." He said the last sentence with a hopeful glint in his eye.

Suddenly, a red streak flew past Harry and _slapped_ Vernon across the face.

"How dare you treat Harry like that, you disgusting muggle! He's done more for both the wizarding world _and_ the muggle world in the past five years than you could imagine! He kept us from war with Dark wizards for 4 years! And here you treat him like a dog. Lower than a dog, even! At least a dog gets hugs and love, all you ever gave him was a tiny cupboard under the stairs! You – you – fat man!" With that said, Ginny kicked Vernon's shin and whirled around. "Come on, Harry, let's go!"

Harry watched this whole scene with wide eyes and a jaw to the ground. He numbly walked away as Ginny held his hand. Ron had taken his trunk and was walking by his side, grinning. "Never make a Weasley mad, Harry, or else you'll get kicked in the shins too."

Harry nodded absently as he stared at the girl – no, woman – next to him. He could no longer call her a girl anymore because of the way she had filled out over the summer. Her breasts had definitely gotten larger, and though she had grown a little, she had not gotten a change of robes. Harry didn't mind, she filled the robes out nicely. All he could do was stare at her behind the entire time as she walked with a fetching sway.

Ron, of course, was too busy chatting away about how well the Chudley Cannons were doing this season, and had not noticed his best friend checking his little sister out. "They're 2 – 7, Harry! Isn't that great, they won two games!"

Harry stared at Ron, not sure if he was being serious or not. It could even be a test of friendship. Harry settled for an ambiguous smile and hoped it would make Ron happy. It did.

"Oh Ron, stop bothering Harry about that stupid team," said Ginny as they got into their compartment. "You should know by now that that team will never amount to anything. Unless Harry plays as their seeker, they have no chance of winning." She said the last part with a big smile for the Boy-Who-Lived.

Ron had been scowling at Ginny, but as he realized what Ginny said, he looked at Harry hopefully. Harry just rolled his eyes and said hello to Hermione, who was sitting curled up in a corner with her nose in a book. "What's that you're reading, Hermione?"

"Oh, hello, Harry!" said Hermione as she closed the book. "This is the NEWT Transfiguration book – I'm just getting a bit of a head start so I won't be overwhelmed this year. I'm just glad our NEWT's are next year, do you realize the amount of material we need –"

Harry tuned her out as she prattled on, choosing instead to stare at Ginny out of the corner of his eye. It was such a pleasant surprise to see the cute little Ginny he had known to grow into such a beautiful woman. Not only was she beautiful, she had also helped him get over Sirius with her infallible logic. Through the many letters they had exchanged during the summer, his pain had slowly gone away. _If only she hadn't gotten over me last year. Oh well, if I can't be her boyfriend, I'll just be her friend._

"Oh, bugger. We should get going, Hermione, Ginny. We have to go meet up with the other prefects and the Heads now." said Ron.

Harry gave a start. He hadn't known that Ginny had gotten the prefect badge! "Ginny, why didn't you tell me! Congratulations!"

Spots of red appeared on Ginny's cheeks as she said, "Oh, I didn't think it was _that_ important."

They all left, leaving Harry alone in the compartment with his thoughts of the redhead.

Harry sat in the common room, watching Ginny and the other prefect (for the life of him, he couldn't remember the guys name) tell the new first years about the rules.

They finished, and the first years went to their respective set of stairs. Ginny walked to Harry and flopped down next to him on the couch. "I can't believe I was ever that wide-eyed and immature, Harry. It was just so long ago!"

Harry grinned at her. "Look, imagine this pillow as a butter dish." Harry motioned to a pillow on the couch, and then proceeded to put his elbow on it. "Oh, no! My elbow is covered with butter now!"

Harry fell backward as said pillow/butter dish hit his head with a dull thud. He sat upright slowly and said in a grim voice, "You do realize…this means war." He took another pillow and attacked Ginny with all he had.

They had an all out pillow fight for the next five minutes, which ended when Harry tackled Ginny to the ground in a desperation move. They wrestled on the ground for a few minutes, but eventually Harry's greater weight decided the match.

He lay on top of Ginny, his hands holding hers down on the rug below. They were both breathing heavily, and their faces were mere inches away from each other. "I should probably get to bed." said Harry.

"Yeah, I should go too." said Ginny.

Neither moved from their position.

Slowly, inch by inch, their faces came closer and closer together, the motion stopped by their lips touching. It was as if fireworks exploded in Harry's head. If asked, he could not put in words the sheer ecstasy he felt the moment he kissed Ginny Weasley.

They finally went to bed at midnight.

A/N: Well, here's my first ever Harry Potter fanfiction, and my first ever fanfiction as well! I hope you liked it! I just love H/G as a couple, it just seems so right! squee


	2. Together at Last

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up the next morning surprisingly refreshed. Of course, he had made out with a girl for the second time in his life last night, which might be the reason he was so happy. For the moment, he didn't think of Voldemort, he didn't think of saving the world. All he thought about was Ginny Weasley. For the moment, life was good.

He got up from his bed and suddenly heard a loud snore from the bed next to his. _Oh bloody hell, Ron's going to kill me!_ Suddenly, life wasn't so good. He hurriedly took a shower and rushed towards to Great Hall, hoping to finish before Ron got there. He _really_ did not want to talk to Ron right now, he was afraid he might slip.

All thoughts of Ron vanished, however, as soon as he stepped in the Great Hall. This was because as soon as he stepped in the room, he saw Ginny Weasley scraping some butter on toast. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He took a seat next to her and gave her a wide grin. "Good morning, Ginny!"

"Why, Harry, what's made you so cheery this morning?" said Ginny with a impish grin.

"Oh, I don't know, it might have been that ravishing kiss we shared last night."

Ginny simply smiled at Harry and asked, "Would you like some toast?"

"Yes, please."

As Harry was preoccupied munching happily on his toast, he didn't notice the presence of one Ron Weasley enter the Great Hall. He did notice, of course, when Ron slapped him on the back and said, "Morning, mate!"

Harry choked on his piece of toast as he stared wide-eyed up at his friend. _Oh crap, he knows, he knows!_

Ron's face grew concerned as Harry's face turned considerably paler. "All right, Harry? You seem to be a little pale there."

"Just…peachy!" Harry managed to choke out. "If you'll excuse me, I think I left my Transfiguration book up in the Tower, I'll be back in a few."

Harry fairly flew out of the Great Hall, without even a second glance at Ginny. Ginny stared at his back as he left, then turned to glare at an oblivious Ron, who had taken Harry's seat (and toast). "Don't know what's wrong with him, we don't even have Transfiguration this morning, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts! Never thought I'd feel down about that class, but it'll be sure to be hell with Snape teaching us."

Ginny looked at Ron in disgust, as he was talking through a mouthful of toast. "You're – so – infuriating sometimes, Ron!"

With that said, Ginny stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving behind a thoroughly confused Ron.

"What'd I do now?" he said, still with a mouthful of toast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Defense Against the Dark Arts was, of course, extremely horrible. It was even worse because Harry knew that it was his best subject, and he shouldn't be having the trouble he had in the class. It was even enough to get rid of his tension around Ron. "It's all because of Snape! He's such a jackass!"

Ron nodded in agreement, while Hermione just rolled her eyes in both exasperation and amusement. "If you didn't let him get into your skin, like you always do, you might actually end up learning something."

Both boys ignored her as they continued ranting on about Snape. Their conversation was stopped abruptly by the sight of Ginny walking towards them. That sight brought up Harry's earlier problems as he seized up and stared at Ron out of the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Gin! How were your classes?" said Ron as he lay eyes on his sister.

"Oh, they were fine." said Ginny. "Excuse me, Hermione."

She brushed past Hermione and went up to Harry, who didn't notice her because he was still eying Ron. She pushed him against the wall and caught his lips in hers. Harry's eyes went wide, then unfocused, and then he finally closed them as he began to enjoy making out with his best friends little sister.

Ron was watching the scene with his jaw hanging open, looking entirely shocked. For the first few moments he wasn't able to form any comprehensible words.

Ginny finally finished with the kiss and said, "Well, that's all I needed. See you guys later!"

With that said, she left with a slight spring to her step. Harry's eyes were still unfocused but he soon snapped back to attention as he realized what had just happened…in front of Ron. He stared at Ron apprehensively for a moment until Ron finally spoke. "Harry…how long?"

"Er…only since last night, Ron! I swear!"

Ron glared at Harry, and then started snickering. "You should have seen your face, Harry!" he crowed.

Harry stared at his friend for a minute before uttering the most intelligible thing that came to his mind. "Eh?"

"I've been waiting for this moment for years, Harry! Why else do you think I tried to drive all her other boyfriends away? No one was right for her, except for you. Only you can keep my little sister safe, that's why I'm so happy for both of you."

Harry smiled widely at Ron, feeling as though a large weight had been lifted up off of his chest. "You have no idea how happy you just made me right now, Ron. C'mon, let's go to lunch."

Hermione just smiled the entire time as she watched the events play out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here's the second chapter! I hoped you all liked it! Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Happily Ever After

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

  
**

By the next day, everyone in the school, and even people outside of the school knew that Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were officially an item. Everybody was happy for them, and all the veteran teachers could only think of one thing.

"They look exactly like Lily and James did! Oh, how wonderful!"

Harry couldn't believe his luck. He was going out with _Ginny Weasley_. And her brother approved of the relationship! He felt that if he looked into the Mirror of Erised at that moment, he would just see his reflection.

He was suddenly broken out of his musing by Ginny bursting into the 6th year boys dormitory.

"Ginny!" Harry yelped, "I'm not decent!"

True enough, he had just his boxer shorts on.

"Oh please, Harry. I'm your girlfriend, I'm allowed to see that." said Ginny.

"Oh really? Then can I see you with only your panties on?" Harry said smiling slightly.

Ginny reddened a little, then she stomped over to Harry and thumped him on the top of his head. "Of course not, you prick! How dare you try to force me!"

Harry rubbed the top of his head, and looked sheepishly up at Ginny. "I'm not, Gin! I was just saying that since you get to see me in just my boxers –"

"That is completely irrelevant! They are two different things and you know it." said Ginny. As Harry started to respond, she eyed him dangerously, as though daring him to argue the subject more. Harry closed his mouth, and settled for glaring at the floor.

Ginny nodded and said, "Good. I'm hungry, so let's go to dinner early today."

"Er, sorry, Ginny, but I promised Dean that I would play football on the Quidditch field for an hour or so. Couldn't you just go with one of your friends?"

"Harry! We're going right now. You just can't push me away like a dog, you made a commitment when we became a couple!"

"But I promised Dean! And I'm the only guy in our year that knows how to play football!"

"Harry!" said Ginny in a shrill voice.

Harry flinched and gave up.

As Ginny left him to get ready for dinner, he couldn't help but glare at her back.

* * *

A few weeks had passed and Harry found himself sitting in the common room, musing over whom to pick for his Quidditch team. He had two positions to fill, and three very good candidates, one of which was his girlfriend. The problem was that they were all more or less equal, all with their own pros and cons. Ginny came up from behind and gave him a hug. "Hey, Harry. Picking out the new chaser?"

"Chasers, Gin." Harry corrected.

"What do you mean? There's only one spot open."

Harry stared at her and said, "Ginny…there are two spots open."

"Well, yeah, technically. But I have one of the spots already, of course."

Harry gaped at her. "Ginny, you can't really expect me to give you preferential treatment!"

"It's not really preferential! All of us are about the same in terms of skill."

Harry grew frustrated. He knew he couldn't assign her a spot on the team just because she was his girlfriend, even though she did have a point. He had to do what was best for the team. Ginny was watching him the whole time, and guessed what was going through his mind. "Harry, you know I deserve the spot…right?" she said in a cold tone.

The Boy-Who-Lived sighed as he said, "Yes, Ginny."

"Good. Then that's all settled then. Now let's go somewhere and have some alone time." said Ginny, smirking mischievously.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. The last few weeks had been both pleasurable and frustrating at the same time. He couldn't do anything he wanted anymore, everything he did was planned and set in stone by his girlfriend, Ginny.

Something happened in his mind at that moment, and suddenly everything was alright.

"Sure, Gin, whatever you say. Let's go."

* * *

The next day, Harry put his plan in motion. He was going to prove his worth to Ginny and everyone around him. He waited in the dormitory until he was sure everybody was asleep, then he got his Firebolt and Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. Harry silently flew out the window and went to the other side of Gryffindor Tower. He whispered the unlocking charm, and quickly went over to the bed he knew was Ginny's. He silently pulled back the curtains, and put his hand over Ginny's mouth. She woke with a start, staring at Harry with wide eyes. Harry put a finger to his lips and removed his hand.

"Come on Gin, I need to show you something."

Ginny stared at him incredulously for a second before she said in a whisper, "Harry, what the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Shh, just come with me." He motioned towards his broom and invisibility cloak. Ginny shook her head, but got up and flew out with him. They landed outside the entrance hall (which Harry had made sure to be open). Harry led her in, then walked for a while until they reached the Room of Requirement.

Harry did the necessary prerequisites to get into the room, then opened the door. "After you, m'lady."

Ginny stared at him dubiously, then walked in. "Oh, Harry! It's beautiful!" Inside was a table for two, complete with candles. Dobby was even there, acting as a waiter.

Harry closed the doors, and smiled. "Oh yes, it is going to be very beautiful, to be sure."

With a thought, the door to the room vanished, as did the table and candles. Ginny whipped around and said, "Harry, what're you doing!"

Harry walked towards her and suddenly punched her in the face with all the force he could muster up. Ginny cried out in pain as she stumbled back and fell.

"Ahh, God, that felt good." said Harry as he rubbed his knuckles. "Get up, Ginny, there's more fun to be had."

Ginny got up from the floor and stared at him with disbelieving eyes. "Harry, what - why - what the hell are you doing you asshole?!"

Harry stared at her, and then started laughing softly. "Did you think you could control me forever, Ginny? Did you think that I'm that much of a pussy?" He whipped out his wand and uttered a spell which caused all of Ginny's clothes to fly off.

Harry snorted as he looked at her naked body. "What'd you do, wear a bra that enhanced your breasts? Those are pitiful."

Ginny's face grew redder than a tomato as she tried to cover herself up. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard!" she yelled.

He just smirked and with another thought, ropes snaked down from the ceiling and tied up Ginny's hands and hoisted her in the air. Then ropes snaked out from the floor and bound and spread her legs apart. She was effectively spread-eagled in midair. She was shrieking in horror the entire time.

"Harry! Stop this, right this instant! What the hell is the matter with you? Let me go!"

Harry gritted his teeth and walked towards her. He stopped in front of her, then suddenly leaned back and punched her in the face with all the force of his body weight. Her head snapped back, and Ginny gave a loud moan of pain. She pulled her head back and stared at Harry with a trembling jaw. She was definitely going to have a bruise, but nothing was broken, probably because Harry was not that strong physically. Harry glared and said, "Don't talk, Ginny, it sounds like nails on a chalkboard to me."

Harry then turned to Dobby and said, "Dobby, you know what to do."

Dobby smiled admiringly up at Harry and said, "Yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby knows what do to."

The house elf took the whip that materialized next to him and went to Ginny.

"Now, Ginny, don't scream yourself hoarse. I just _love_ hearing the sound of your pain." Harry said.

Dobby proceeded to rain the whip down upon the flat-chested redhead, targeting her most sensitive areas first. He, of course, had much experience with this, having done this several times to other house elfs in Malfoy Manor. And he knew what areas to hit the hardest, having been subject to the same treatment.

Ginny screamed like a banshee. Welts and streaks of blood appeared all over her body as she was whipped mercilessly. Fifteen minutes after the whipping session had began, Harry stopped Dobby and said, "I think that's enough of that. I mean, you can barely scream anymore, it's just no fun."

Ginny gasped with relief as the whip disappeared. She tried to yell at Harry again, but what Harry said was true: her voice was completely gone; she had damaged her throat too much.

Harry smiled sadistically at her. "Do you want your voice back? Do you?"

The slag did nothing but glare at Harry. He laughed in her face and then uttered a healing charm for her throat. Then he silenced her. "I've had enough of your god-awful voice for the rest of my life, I don't want to hear anything but screams from your mouth."

He then turned away and picked up a fork from the table that had appeared behind him. He turned around, unsilenced Ginny, and shoved the fork up her nostril, quickly following the previous up with another in the other nostril.

As she screamed, he pushed the fork as far as he could up her nose, causing it to break through the upper skin, the cold steel kitchenware causing deep gashes along the lining of her nose. She was feeling every last twitch of the metal, it's coldness clashing with the warmth of her blood as it gushed down the -now significantly- stained utensil.

He took a few steps back and said, "Why, Ginny, you never looked so ravishing in your entire life. Big improvement, the forks up your nose I mean."

"Fuck you, Potter!" yelled Ginny at the top of her lungs, the copious amounts of coppery blood from her nose flooding the back of her throat, causing her to gag as she screeched.

Harry blinked and said, "Impressive, you can still yell at me when you're in so much pain? Well, like I said before, I've had enough of listening to your voice... I just want to hear you scream." He said the last part quietly.

The ropes holding Ginny suddenly disappeared, and she dropped to the floor in a heap. With a flick of his wand, Harry lifted her into the air again. Three thick metal hooks slowly came down from the ceiling behind Ginny, and stopped just before they hit the floor.

"This might hurt a bit, my dear." Saying that, Harry took one of the metal hooks and plunged the object downwards across Ginny's back in a sweeping arc, leaving behind a large gash. It tore through the flesh with a disturbing lack of resistance before catching under one of the muscles. Ginny gave a loud shriek of anguish and shock as Harry repeated the process until all three hooks were securely in place.

"Oh, did I say a bit? Sorry 'bout that, I guess I meant a lot. My mistake." said Harry.

The chains then slowly retracted into the ceiling. Ginny's tender spinal cord and mangled flesh, challenged once again, amazingly held up as she was slowly brought towards the ceiling. She started shrieking wildly as she was pulled fully up and off of the comforting ground - her entire weight held up by the hooks now painfully entrenching themselves beneath her very bones. Blood dripped down from her body, forming a blood red pool beneath her dangling feet.

In an impressive feat of resilience she managed to cease sobbing and said through an enormous amount of blood, now pouring from her mouth and spilling down the front of her shirt - her teeth stained red, "Please, Harry, stop this! I won't say anything to anyone, just stop this, please!"

Harry simply stared at her, a small smirk creeping its way onto his nearly statuesquely pale face, and slid the fork from her nose. As she started blubbering in relief, he plunged the instrument into her shoulder, idly recognizing the feel of bone as it buckled with the force of entry. Taking only a minute to glance over the tattered body, he decided that this sack of meat just didn't meet the standards of living quiet yet. "Needs to be tenderized..." he thought. With a quick mental command to the room a solid piece of -what appeared to be- a type of plastic ball fell from the ceiling and bounced along the floor.

He had watched the players on the telly all throughout his childhood kick this... small ball around. He had been struck early by what a fantastic effect it must have on a person's stress levels to be able to kick a ball as hard as they could at another human being, all in the pursuit of victory.

It was this thought which brought him back to the reality of the situation: the dank atmosphere of the Room of Requirement, the (now) Ex-Girlfriend strung-up by the muscles in her back - a shiny, blood coated piece of metal protruding from her shoulder, and a tiny rubber ball at his feet.

He made an attempt at dribbling the ball, making what seemed to him like a relatively decent amount of progress, before attempting to hit her with it. He made a quick sweeping arc with his foot, bringing it down hard and fast against the small ball which quickly tore off and smacked the redhead in her already tattered nose. The force of the ball, seemingly, had broken the last straw as an ocean of blood poured from her nose, the bone having broken completely.

He continued like this for a good thirty minutes, picking the ball up and tossing it at her - or kicking it as hard as he could. He delighted in her screams of fright when the ball would nearly hit her, but ultimately miss.

He took a step back and took a moment to catch his breath. Ginny in the meantime was moaning hoarsely in pain, as her throat couldn't take anymore damage. Her face was a complete mess, the nose broken, and the lower jaw unhinged.

"Well, Ginny, I think that's the end of our little date here. I'm a bit tired, as you can see," he said, but taking a look at her bloody, bruised and tattered face had to doubt whether she _could_ actually see, "and I really should be getting back to the dormitory before Ron and the others realize I'm gone." With that said, Harry took the cricket bat that materialized next to him, and gave Ginny a good strong swat on her stomach. She lurched forward violently, a tooth coming dislodged and flying out of her mouth as she hacked up blood - he was sure he felt a rib crack.

"It's a cricket bat," said Harry conversationally. "Don't think you'd know it, it's a muggle sport."

Ginny said nothing as she looked at him with a great amount of fear in what was left of her eyes. Harry smiled at that, and then started to repeatedly smash various parts of her body with the blunt muggle instrument. A few minutes later Harry put the bat down and leaned on it. He had broken at least ten bones from what he could see, and Ginny had screamed herself damn near hoarse - now reduced to choking on her own blood as she tried to plead for her life. He wiped off a few beads of sweat that had appeared on his forehead and said, "Bloody hell, that really took a lot out of me. I really have to work out more often. Let's end this, shall we?"

Harry then replaced the cricket bat with a battle axe in true Dark Ages fashion. He took the axe firmly by the handle, and raised it high above his head, the weight of it making it known quiet well, and brought it down with brutal velocity on Ginny's neck. He felt the blade of the axe quickly sink through hundreds of layers of flesh and tissue - huge amounts of red liquid freely flowing from the torn skin.

Ginny's body twitched and he raised the axe again, delivering another mighty blow and - this time - decisively severing her head.

Harry just smiled as blood gushed everywhere from the remaining portion of the neck.

* * *

**This is how I believe all H/G stories should end – the violent and gory demise of the one and only slag of Harry Potter fanfiction: Ginny Weasley. To all of you reading this right now, let me say something: a few people actually **_**liked**_** the first two chapters of this story. Those chapters were filled with every single cliché I could think of for H/G fanfiction, and each of those chapters was written between learning about the CNS and memorizing the brachial plexus. Which means that I spent, oh, about a half hour to an hour actually writing it. I wrote most of this last chapter in a mad rush to finish it before I had to leave back to my college, but I couldn't finish it in time. This just shows the quality of Harry Potter fanfiction nowadays. It's going down the drain, and it's because of you people who support stories such as this. Seriously, if you liked the first two chapters, it's either because you're a preteen fangirl…or you have the mind of a preteen fangirl.**

**To all of you at DarkLordPotter: HAHA! OH SNAP! **

**You have no idea how much fun I had reading all your comments in the thread. But I think most of you will like the ending of the story. Those reviews gave me so much amusement as I was reading them. (this is Sree, by the way) Ah, and in case you're wondering why Xiph and Taure were promoting this story, this is why. Well, at least in the case of Xiph, he knew about this all along. Taure…well, Taure is just fucked in the head. And he wanted to troll. grin Though, he is the only one that got the genre of this story right: a parody. Eh, kind of a parody, it wasn't really funny. More like revolting (how do you think I felt writing it?). I just wrote it for the amusement it would give me to see you all froth and foam at the mouth. And to send a message to the idiots who like clichéd crap.**

**Finally, I'd like to thank Xiph and Master Slytherin. Xiph for brainstorming with me about this story and adding much detail to the torture scene at the end, and Master Slytherin for acting for me as relas on the forums by posting bullshit arguments against the other members (as I have no internet access during the week).**

**I hoped you enjoyed the ending of the story. Peace. **


End file.
